Moonlight Fantasy Character Mynce's Introduction
by m00nlightlady
Summary: Came up on another blog. MOONLIGHT fantasy character. If a NEW Character was to be introduced to MOONLIGHT. Who would I be. This is an INTRODUCTION of that character.
1. Mynce

My name is Mynce Simone. I am in my late 30's. But really don't look it. Long reddish brown hair. Green eyes. Not to thick and not to thin. Built just right. To look at me. You would see a happy woman on the outside. Always has a smile and greets everyone. Just a happy go lucky person. But on the inside its totally different. Fighting who I am. What I am. Still haven't come to terms with this outcome I call my life. Don't get me wrong I will do what needs to be done if the situations presents itself. Survival is MOST IMPORTANT to me.

I often ask why me. I mean I know I shouldn't. But yet I do. People are worst off then me but right now. I can only think of myself. Yes selfish but why not? I didn't ask to be born. NOR did I ask to be born the way I am. Living how I have lived. I don't think anyone would want to be in my shoes. Having to fight for an IDENTITY. Some days are harder then others. Wondering will I ever be accepted for who I am? Why am I here? How I ever survived that tragic night. The night I came into this world. Fighting for my life. Have been ever since.

Let me take you back. Over 30 years ago. My Mom was pregnant with me. Single parent. Small apartment. She took odd jobs to support herself. She was a very proud woman. She didn't take any handouts. She wanted to do this all on her own. She finally got a break as a secretary. Josef Kostan a business man who I guess pitied her. Saw potential in her and helped her. He always said she was a hard worker. Loved money just like he did. Said her knowledge was priceless and was happy to keep her around.

Even though she knew what he was. She accepted him and never told his secret. She said she would take it to her grave. He opened her eyes to a lot of things. Telling her stories. To keep her mind off her own problems. Being a single parent about to give birth to a little girl.

The night I was born well. A birth of any child should be remembered with fond thoughts. My birth was scary for all around. My Mom came in the hospital not for labor pains. But someone though less about her life and proceeded to rip her to shreds. The doctors rushed her to the ER. Working on her non-stop. They didn't save her life. She died only MINUTES after she got there. But her child's heartbeat was faint. They rushed to get me out of her. I survived.

I wouldn't take a bottle. They had tubes to put food in me. But I still was withering away. They had NO CLUE what was wrong. But again Josef comes to the rescue. He took me from the hospital. Took care of me. Made sure I had everything that was needed for me to survive. Keeping an eye on me as much as he could. Somewhat like a Godfather would. Take the place of my father. Whom I never knew. NOR had any clue who my father was.

Eventually Josef told me who he was. What WE were. The word Vampire echoed in my head. I heard stories when I was young. Like we all have. Even though at the time I was eating regular food. He explained to me that not only was I vampire. But half human. Told me the story of my Mother and what happened to her that night I was born. A vampire took her. Fed from her. Watched her as she bleed from her neck. Using her as FOOD. This Vampire was angry. It was apparent he didn't like humans. Not only did he feed from her. He clawed at her. A slow painful death. He thinks from the bite and the vampire making her drink. It got into my system. Making me what I am today.

I have been away for awhile. Some distant little side of no where. Where I could grow up. Not have to worry about VAMPIRES or anyone else. Coming after me. Till I was fully ready. Well I am. I learned all I need to know. I need to be in the world. Have contact with others. I guess you can say I have the best of both worlds. Humans see me as human. But as far as my vampire side. How will the other Vampires take to me. I couldn't think about that much. Cause I would soon find out.

The shuttering of the plane brought me back out of my little flashback of my life. I was on my way to see Josef. All these questions I still have. Now that I am old enough. I want to know EVERYTHING. Who this Vampire was. I need to know. He warned me about how the other Vampires would take to me. I am one of very few. Half Vampire half Human. I didn't care. My fix for revenge was stronger then my fear of the unknown.

The plane ride was long but I was finally in LA. Not sure how Josef is going to react to me being here. Yes I do. Who am I kidding. Going to get a long boring speech of HOW could I do something as childish as this. Without even thinking. That I am risking my own life by coming here. That I should of at least called him to let him know. That he would've had someone escort me. That even if he said YES. But I know he would of said NO giving me the I KNOW BETTER story.

I am tired. Not sure if it was from the length of the ride or too much sun. That with I haven't fed yet. You see even though I can eat human food. I still have cravings. I need blood. I don't like to go after humans to get it. But if I have to I will. I remember Josef talking about some guy named Guillermo. He works as like a coroner. He is known to give out blood. I am defiantly going to look him up soon. But tonight I want human food. I just hope room service is still taking calls.

I know I have to go see Josef soon. That or call him. I am dreading that phone call. Even though he treats me like a child. I do understand why he does. He cares about me. Even though he doesn't like to show that side of him. I need to show him that I can take care of myself. That he doesn't have to worry TOO much. There are dangers being a vampire as well as being a human. I just got both things happening at the same time. Tonight I am going to try and not think about it. Tonight's agenda is simple. Order my room service. Take a well needed shower. Then get some sleep. TOMORROW is going to be a very big day.


	2. MEGENTA

_**My Name Is Megenta Monroe. To the Vampire community I am known as The Teacher. It is my job, my calling to help others of my kind. Especially the Young ones, the orphans that if left on their own will go Rogue. When I was human, some 327 years ago I had some psychic ability. When I was turned and all my natural abilities were Enhanced, so too did my mental gifts. **_

_**With humans, well lets just say very few can fend me off. I can pretty much control any human, and make them do what I want. With vampires, well I am definitely stronger then most, but we all have some degree of sixth sense. But most of us have little more then survival skills. I am unique, and my skills are used often by the Vampire Nation. I am at my strongest through blood bonding. Blood is the one substance, that in any living being touches every cell, organ, and Molecule. It contains the essence of what being is, of who they are. We as Vampire bond with every person we feed from. With humans it is short lived. **_

_**With Vampires our blood merges and a connection is formed. All Vampires share a link with their Sires, but we can form bonds with other vampires. These depend on frequency, amount, and the strength of the two involved. I use this bond to guide new Vamps in how to kill, feed and learn the new skills they inherit. **_

_**I am going to this party at Joeseff's tonight to meet someone. Someone I have known all her life, even though she has never met me. Her Godfather and my old friend has decided it is time for us to finally meet. I am eager to arrive as Joeseff always puts on a grand spread. I also am excited to meet Mynce. From all I have heard second hand, she is a marvelous being. I hope I can help her as she approaches this new life. I was human once and remember much. Too much at times, perhaps that is why I can never say no. Especially to Joeseff. He would make my Immortality miserable, or he can try. **_


	3. The Party

Megenta and Logan arrive early to the gathering, as per Joseff's request. Logan has indeed given up his night of W.O.W. to meet "the richest Vamp In town."

As Megenta leaves the elevator she can smell, and sense that Joseff and several Mortals are inside. They are warmly welcomed inside by Joseff. As Logan and Joseff become acquainted, Megenta ponders on how much Logan has grown, from the frightened, confused fledgling Mic had brought to her less then 5 Years ago. Perhaps if tonight went well, Logan will gain interest in the world and want to come out into it more.

Megenta notices a table at the far end of the room. It is filled with Human food and drink. For his Vampire guests there were up to a dozen, attractive adult human beings of both sexes. These "Hostesses" as Joseff calls them are paid well to be the evening meal. When invited to dine, Logan shyly approaches a lovely woman of Asian decent. He is surprised when she bares her lovely throat to him.

Megenta too feeds. Then she and Joseff sit to talk.

Joseff is filled with fighting emotions. Megenta see pictures of a woman who is Sarah but not her. She can feel that Joseff has feelings for this person. But there is fear also. Something about Beth and some premonitions. He is afraid to get closer, afraid of what she may know and why.

Joseff starts to tell her what she has already learned. With Joseff it is not hard, they have blood bonded on several occasions. He tells her that the woman's name is Julia and she will be here tonight. He asks Megenta to scan and report. This is not the first request of this kind nor the last. Over the years, when a threat is perceived, She has helped many others with her gifts.

Megenta agrees to check Julia out, but warns him if she is truly psychic it may not be easy. She also tells him she will only report what Joseff needs to know. It was her policy to never reveal a persons inner most thoughts or feelings. These things are personal, and no one elses business.

Joseff also informs Megenta that his old friend Tessa is to be coming in from South America, to get some help on a case. Also to use her skills as a spy to observe and test Julia as well.

Feeling warm, full and satisfied Megenta sits back to watch Logan play his Guitar Hero (which he insisted on bringing) and await Joseff's other guests.


	4. Mynce's Big Entrance

Ear is still ringing from the "Lecture" Josef gave me. He sounded disappointed and I don't like to disappoint him. Walking around this big place. This party I am at. Unsure how this night is going to go. Keeping my guard up. As he said I am apart of this "Community" He agreed FINALLY that it was time to introduce me. That regardless of what ANYONE thought. He was going to make it known. No one is to harm me in anyway. That I was like family. Anyone who tired would answer to him. I don't know about anyone else. I wouldn't want to cross him.

So far so good. I feel eyes upon me. I can read their minds. I know what they are thinking. But my mind is on the Vampire. The one Vampire that killed my Mother. The hatred I feel. Keeping that emotion close. Blocking all else. Someone knows who he was. Knows why and I am going to find out. This has to be done. My presence to be known. That someone could be here. I know this is not a waste of time. The Vampire who killed my Mom. I know he still lives. I can feel him. I am apart of him. Regardless of how I feel about him. I am who I am cause of him.

I turn and see a woman come towards me. She introduces herself to me. Her name is Megenta. Her voice is kind. But again this is all new to me. I don't sense any trouble. Not as of yet. I extend my hand. To return the gesture. Its Ms. Simone. You can call me Mynce. A pleasure to meet one of Josef's friends. Josef is more of a Godfather to me. He has watched over me for a long time. He told me all will be fine and I trust him. So that is one of the reasons why I am here. I didn't think this party was going to be as big as it is. But then again this is Josef's party. I should of known better. So I guess the other business can wait.

I look around those eyes still upon me. My first instinct is to go and find a quiet place. They invade my thoughts. Trying to find out whatever they can. To much too soon. But I toughen up. I push there advances into my head out. Give them just a little to satisfy them. Only what I want them to know. Block the rest. Let them look. Wonder. At least now they know that Mynce Simone is here. That I exist. I don't plan on going anywhere.

I am going to continue the night with a smile on my face. Enjoying the rooms curiosity. The fear is gone. Thinking to myself. Megenta is right. I am apart of this world. So I am going to enjoy EVERY second of it.


	5. Megenta's Words Of Wisdom

"Having a good time is exactly what you should do." Megenta smiled at Mynce. "Don't worry, we aren't all this psychic. I am unique, there are others but we are few." Meg winks "In fact between you and most of these folks -- Josef leading the pack don't have the strength or power to much more light scans."

Megenta knew Mynce was uncomfortable, but she was determined to try. My God she had some strength in her. Experience reflected in those eyes. Experience far surpassing her years. She was a fascinating and beautiful creature.

"I know sometimes I can be overwhelming. I can try to tune some of it out. But it is kind of automatic, like flushing the toilet after you use it. I some times can't tell who's talking or thinking. A lot of it I get whether I want it or not."

Megenta took Mynce by the hand and slowly lead her toward a group of Hostesses gathered near the Food.

"I can tell you are different from us. I can feel you are hungry. Here you can get whatever you need. If you want to present your best, you need to be at your best. You need to feed. Take your time Beth and I need to chat. But when you are done, come back to me. If I haven't scared you off. I would very much like to know more about you. And I think there are things you need to know about us!"


	6. Mynce Meets Mick

_**While watching Megenta walk away. Walking towards me was a familiar face. I felt calmness pour over me. It was Josef. He grabbed my hand and directed me to a open door. I walked into an empty room. I hear the door close behind me. I turn to him. He looked so serious. He gestured for me to come to him. Now we all know that walk you do. When you know you are in trouble. You try to walk as slow as you can. I tried to drag my feet as long as I could. When I got close enough to him. He held his arms open. His embrace was loving. He could tell I was uneasy but again he re-assured me. All would be well.**_

_**We sat on the couch. It was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then he said "I see you already met someone" Yes I responded. Megenta has been very nice. But only talked with her for a bit. She went off to talk with Beth. She let me know to come to her later. I might just do that. Josef nodded in agreement. He added, "You should". He let me know that he had got a place for me. That he doesn't trust hotels. That he had someone pick up my stuff. I wanted to let Josef know that I would've been able to find my own place. But I just thanked him. It wouldn't of been wise to argue with him. Not like I could change his mind.**_

_**He continued to talk. Basically patting himself on the back. Very confident Man. That I shouldn't worry about this and that. Who to talk with. What to stay away from. As he was talking if that is what you call it. I began to walk around the room. I mean Josef can talk. A LOT. I love his stories and his talks about how he sees himself. Especially in other peoples eyes. In between sentences. He kept on asking "Are you listening". I nodded my head yes. I repeated names and places. Just to make sure he knew I was listening. Like I am suppose to be writing everything down. I have a good memory.**_

_**Walking around the room. Looking at books upon books. Wondering when he had time to read all of them. Did he read them? Or where they just for show.? Turning around about to ask him that. There was a knock on the door. Just the Vampire I wanted to see replied Josef. Mynce let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Mick St. John. This is my Goddaughter Mynce Simone. As I shook his hand. I noticed everything about him. I guess you can say. Summing him up. He was tall. Compared to me anyway. I am only 5ft6. He was about 6ft. Dark hair, dark eyes. Very nice looking.**_

_**Nice to meet you Mick St. John. You can call me Mick he stated. I kept eye contact with him. Ok just Mick then, I replied. I can tell he was trying to figure me out. But I didn't mind it this time. Didn't mind at all. I smiled as I walked away. I don't know ANYTHING about him. I didn't mind finding out. He was a friend of Josef's. So I know I will be meeting him again. I turned around to Josef before leaving the room. We need to talk Josef but I know now is not the time. Josef nodded again. He said "We will talk soon". I kissed him on his cheek. I turned to Mick. It was nice meeting you Mick. He smiled as he replied 'It was nice meeting you also". He opened the door for me. Feeling much more confident walking back out to the room. That I felt so uneasy in. Suddenly now it wasn't bad at all. **_


End file.
